roleplayincorportedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental War
The Elemental War was a galaxy-wide conflict that centered around the collection of the nine Infinity Stars. Pleoh, the Made Mede, began his quest while taking advantage of the Destruction of Lost Hollow and the Guardians Civil War. Massacre of the Rendarians Pleoh and the Death Order traveled to Rendar and soon invaded the planet, effortlessly destroying the Meme Corps protecting it. Pleoh retrieved the Nature Star as he and the Death Order massacred half of the Rendarians as part of Pleoh's quest to balance the universe. Assault on Jupiter After obtaining the Nature Star from Rendar, Pleoh made haste to Jupiter, having discovered the populace to be housing two Infinity Stars. Pleoh's armies made quick work of the Jupitarians' defenses, as he sent the Death Order down to the capital city, Prosperity. There, the Death Order acquired the Ice & Lightning Stars, and then promptly slaughtered half of the population before returning to the Mad Mede. Attack on the Provincial After the Destruction of Lost Hollow, Brikes along with the rest of the Lost Hollowians refugees were traveling on the Provincial ''towards Earth but were soon intercepted by a massive warship ''Haven II. Pleoh and the Death Order went to retrieve the Void Cube by executing half of the ship's population while Valemora led the other half to safety. Brikes confronted Pleoh which led to him to be easily defeated. Pleoh then threatened to use the Ice & Lightning Stars to kill Brikes unless Stryker surrendered the Void Cube. Stryker initially concealed the fact that the Void Cube was in his possession, expressing an initial lack of empathy towards Brikes, but acceded to Pleoh's demands after he activated the Ice & Lightning Stars and began using it to painfully torture Brikes. As Brikes claimed the Void Cube had been destroyed on Lost Hollow during Trignarök, Stryker reluctantly revealed the Void Star in his hand, much to Brikes' dismay. As Stryker began to reassure Brikes that they would survive the ordeal, Pleoh derided his misplaced optimism as he reached for the Void Cube, calling him a Lost Hollowian. Revealing to Pleoh that he wasn't a Lost Hollowian, Stryker also revealed to him that they had Rage Guy on their side. This remark signaled the Godstar to immediately spring from hiding and ambush Pleoh, tackling him to the ground before he could retrieve the Void Star Although Rage Guy initially gained the upper hand, Pleoh was quickly able to overpower and defeat the Godstar alone in hand-to-hand combat without any aid from the Ice Star, Lightning Star, or his Children, rendering Rage Guy unconscious. A freed Brikes attempted to attack Pleoh, only to be restrained telekinetically by The One Who Should Not Be Named. However, his attack provided a momentary distraction, allowing the injured Anti-Alice to fly Rage Guy and herself off of the Provincial. Unbeknownst to Pleoh, Anti-Alice also held the Fire Star, which Brikes gained a small amount of satisfaction knowing that atleast the Guardians would have more of a fighting chance with it. Telekinetically muffling Brikes, TOWSNBN retrieved the fallen Void Cube and presented it to Pleoh. The Mede took the cube, crushing it in his bare hand to reveal the Void Star, and placing it in the next slot of the Elemental Gauntlet. Admiring the Star, Pleoh proceeded to task his Children with retrieving the Phoenix, Mind, and Time Stars from Earth, before rendezvousing with him on Ganymede. Stryker, having remained hidden, offered to aid Pleoh and act as a guide on their attack on Earth. However, as he pretended to worship the skeptical Mede, Stryker attempted a last-ditch improvised attack to assassinate Pleoh with a hidden knife. His attack was unsuccessful, and was anticipated and immediately thwarted by Pleoh, who used the Void Star to freeze Loki mid-attack. In retribution, Pleoh held Stryker up in the air by the neck, choking him with the Gauntlet. As Stryker taunted him one final time, Pleoh killed him by snapping his neck, before tossing his corpse down to a vengeful and heartbroken Brikes, who could do nothing to stop him. With his job now complete, Pleoh used the Lightning Star to overload the ''Provincial ''with energy, before leaving with his Children with the use of the Void Star to continue their quest. A weakened and badly wounded Brikes held his brother's corpse before the ship violently detonated, leaving Brikes and the dead Lost Hollowians floating adrift in space. Skirmish at Toad Town Category:Events